Scandalously Yours SYOC
by Sanity's Optional
Summary: Brought to its knees by attacks, hundreds of years ago Illéa broke apart into three seperate nations, each controlled by a specfic group. The Divide was supposed to create harmony in the nations. However, peace has yet to be established a hundred years later. In a final attempt, a triple Selection between Princes from three countries is held between all three nations. {SYOC OPEN}
1. The Prologue

**Prologue - In Consummatione Saeculi**

It had been several hundred years since the rebels brought Illéa to it's knees. The three groups of Illéa had fought rashly and violently for what each side believed in. The supporters of the Illéan monarchy fought mostly against the Southern provinces, where the Southern Rebels had ultimately convinced the people living in those provinces to side with them. In the Northern and Eastern provinces, the Northern Rebels maintained control, and although they had their own individual beliefs and goals for the nation, they were less willing to lay down lives and sacrifice their people for it. They had the smallest populous of the divided provinces, with only 11 provinces supporting them. The Southern Rebels and the Illéan supporters each had 12 provinces, with more land mass than the Northerners.

Then, one day in a desperate attempt for peace to be made, the country of Illéa was divided into three seperate nations in hopes that the warring would stop. The civil war that had rampaged Illéa since the rule of King Clarkson and Queen Amberly many generations before had taken a tole on the population of the country. At the time of what was now called the Finem Divisa, Illéa's population had dropped by almost a fifth, with so many civilians losing their lives fighting for a cause they believed in.

And, on it's death bed, Illéa was split into three new nations, one for each of the three sides fighting. The boundaries were the same as the provinces that had supported each side to be the most fair, though the Northern Rebels argued they had not been given nearly as much land as the others.

The Illéan supporters took all of the West Coast and most of the central nations. They named their nation Animus, meaning "memory of the spirit". Angeles, of course, remained the Capital, and all the other provinces voted to keep their original names. The monarchy was kept in order, with the descendants of Illéan monarchy continuing their reign. The people also agreed to keep the caste system, although sevens and eights were disbanded and brought up to different castes with so many of the middle class workers gone. The people who do now live on the streets are not classified as "Seven" or "Eights". They are simply called "The Miseriamque" (The Miserables), and they have even less rights in societies than the Eights did. However, in Animus, no one can be born into being classless. Everyone begins at at least the lowest class (Sixes) if they are born from members of the Miseriamque. Children of Sixes and above are still born into the classes their parents belong to. There is still caste movement through money, but marriage is not done by the man's caste, but the highest caste between the couple is the one the two belong to once joined.

The monarchy of Animus is very similar to the monarchy of the past Illéa. There is a Report every Friday, but besides that, the Royals are content to stay in their palace. The King of the country is King Enfys, a powerful, important man. He's a bit too proud to be adored by the country, but he's a generally fair ruler. His wife, Queen Jessamine, is the creative one and the language lover. She and the King never look very comfortable on screen, and the truth is that since Illéa broke apart, arranged marriages have been the norm. The two do not despise each other, but neither shares much affection for the other. They have three picture-perfect children: Prince Jase, Prince Jonah, and Princess Joslynn.

The Southern Rebels created the nation of Salutem, literally translated to "Survival". All things relating to the old Illéa have been disbanded. The people are far more free than they ever were in the old Illéa. There are no more castes and people can hold whatever jobs they want, provided they are qualified for it. However, this change was abrupt and put and place too suddenly. The plan was sloppy and not followed out well. Though the people are "free" from the castes, there has been very little changing in jobs due to people not being educated enough. The school system has not been improved and more people have taken to the streets, after losing jobs to an increase in the higher castes. The warring continues in the new cities set up in Salutem. The original province names were quickly dismissed and 5 new province lines were drawn, now called states. These are named after the five beliefs the Southern Rebels uphold most of all: Victix, Iustitia, Opus, Navitas, and Luctatio. The provinces are prospering, economically, but they lost many men to the war. The people are the most rebellious out of the three countries, and despite the peace effort when Salutem was founded, they are still in conflict between Animus.

Salutem is the only of the three nations to be governed by one monarch, the Queen. A strict, bordering on violent woman, Queen Valencia is not the nicest ruler there is. She's also promiscuous, and all 5 of her children have different fathers. She was married, before King Orlando passed away from a premature heart attack. He was aware that his children were not his, but he attempted to be the best father he could for them, despite of this. Queen Valencia was born the only child of the previous King and Queen of Salutem, and as such, inherited the throne. King Orlando had come from a wealthy family of advisors to the king, and fallen head over heels in love with the beautiful princess, turning a blind eye to her cruel nature. The only true heir to the throne is Prince Caspian, even though he is the middle child. However, he is the only child the King and the Queen had, and as such, none of his half-siblings can inherit the throne. The oldest son is Prince Ike, the son of the Queen's royal advisor and herself. Princess Kaylanie is next in line, dutiful and willing, if not a bit timid. Prince Caspian is next and the heir, at twenty-one years old. His younger half-siblings are Princess Mae and Princess Layla, who are the only two of the siblings to have a close relationship, despite only being related by one parent and the age gap of 6 years.

The Northern Rebels are now in control of the smallest country, the country of Faylinn. It was divided into 7 different provinces, with names of virtues they believe should be upheld beyond anything else: Sapientia, Venia, Fides, Pietas, Ius, Ancora, and Spero. The country of Faylinn is perhaps the most stable of the three countries, with a mixture between the ruling styles of Salutem and Animus. The caste system has been disbanded, but it was done so carefully by the leaders at the time of the divide. The education system has been improved and most people find it easy enough to make a living. Crime is still seen in the streets, however, as the monarchy has never been extremely strict on rule breakers. For the most part, however, the people in Faylinn are happy. Most are pacifists and attempt to stay out of the war between Animus and Salutem. However, this has made their monarchy the laughing stalk of the other two countries. They have lost the support of outside nations, including the Italians who had once been their biggest supporters.

The King and Queen of Faylinn have been in love with each other since they first met. The Queen got her start working as a gas station attendant and believed she would be nothing more, until the King's limo broke down outside of her station one night. This was just the beginning of the favorite couple in Illéa. Despite their happy, loving relationship, they have only one child named Declan. Prince Declan spent most of his childhood with his nose in a book. He's an introvert and finds it hard to open up to people. However, the kingdom loves him despite of this, and the monarchy of Faylinn has the best approval ratings from the people than either of the two other countries.

The Finem Divisa happened more than a hundred years ago, but the Kings and Queens described are the ones currently in power. Despite all the efforts for peace, tension is still high and evidence of another full blown war is getting stronger and stronger. To attempt to form some kind of an alliance, a triple Selection will be held with girls from all over the three countries. The heir to the thrones will meet for the first time, live together under one roof, and hopefully not kill each other. These boys have grown up hearing only negative things about one another. It goes without saying there will be sabotage, broken hearts (and maybe limbs), and some crude humor.

There might also be true love on all three counts. Scandals, rumors, lies.

The competition will be the heaviest there's ever been.

This time it's not just a game. It's a race.

 **Hello everyone! I'm pleased to meet you! My name's Ashely Everett, but you guys can call me Ash if you'd like. I hope you like the prologue to this so far. I have a little explaining to do, as I wrote this at midnight and it's probably not the clearest thing ever.**

 **The Biggest Question: Why is everything Latin? Good question! I have no answer for that, but I adore Latin. I don't speak it, so basically everything was looked up, but I've sang in it before and it's such a beautiful language!**

 **The Actual Explanation: Basically, many, many years ago, Illéa split into three parts, between the Northern Rebels, Southern Rebels, and the supporters of Illéa. Through this, the countries of Faylinn, Animus, and Salutem were born. This was done as a peace attempt, but a hundred years after the Great Divide, there is still tension and fighting between all three countries.**

 **In order to please the people and stop the bloodshed, a triple Selection will be held between the male heirs of all three countries. Prince Jase of Animus, Prince Caspian of Salutem, and Prince Declan of Faylinn. Three very different princes all in a race to find true love among the same set of girls.**

 **This is an SYOC, which means there's going to be a few rules.**

 **1\. First off, no Mary Sues. Every character has logical weaknesses and flaws. There is no such thing as a perfect character and if your character is perfect, I will not accept her.**

 **2\. Take into account which country she comes from! I gave a lot of background information, but if you need more, don't hesitate to PM me. If you're submitting a girl from Salutem, she isn't going to love everything about Animus.**

 **3\. The girl from a specific country can fall in love with the Prince from another country once in the Selection. That's totally fine.**

 **4\. I am not accepting anyone who belongs to the Miseriamque in Animus. It's not logical, I'm sorry. They can be born from parents of the Miseriamque, but that makes them Sixes unless they lived on the streets after they grew up, and they would not have been chosen for the Selection.**

 **5\. Diversity! Not every girl is white, blonde, or skinny! Through some diversity my way, please.**

 **6\. (Last one, I swear) I will only be accepting through PM, sorry guests. I will also not be taking reserved requests or be doing this by first come, first serve. I will chose girls with detail and who I can write for. Not every girl will be accepted.**

 **Now, to the form. Please fill it out fully and realistically!**

Full Name (First, Middle, Last):

Nickname:

Age:

Country (Faylinn, Animus, or Salutem):

Province (THESE ARE NOT ILLÉAN PROVINCES UNLESS FROM ANIMUS):

Caste (ONLY APPLICABLE IF IN ANIMUS, 2-6):

Occupation:

Appearance (The more descriptive, the better):

Personality (Please give me detail! At least 6 sentences):

Hopes/Dreams:

Likes:

Fears/Dislikes:

Hobbies/Talents:

History/Backstory (This must make sense with the country):

Family:

Friends:

Thoughts On Their Country:

Thoughts On The Other Two Countries:

Prince They'd Most Likely Vie For:

Thoughts On the Triple Selection:

Thoughts On Prince Caspian (Basically the Playboy):

Thoughts On Prince Declan (The Super Adorkable One):

Thoughts On Prince Jase (He Makes Super Bad Puns):

Thoughts on The King and Queen of Their Country:

Pets?:

Reason for Entering:

Reaction to Being Chosen:

Theme Song:

Anything Else:

 **Apologies in advance for the longish form, but it'll really help me. Remember, if you have any questions, don't hesitate to PM me. I love helping people and I promise, I won't bite you. However, do make sure to read the prologue carefully before submitting a character. There's a lot of information, I know, but I promise it helps.**

 **I have the first actual chapter almost all the way written, but it's late and I had a lot to say in this A/N, so I'll post it tomorrow. Sorry about all the factual information! It's hard making 3 countries.**

 **Please submit characters! There are 24 spots available for girls, and the list of provinces is on my profile, as well as the forms and everything else.**


	2. The Slamming of Doors

**Hello, everyone! First off, thank you for all the nice words and kindness in your PMs and reviews. You're all terribly sweet and wow! I'm so glad you guys like the idea. I was so worried that no one would like it or it would be too outrageous. However, I've received many wonderful characters and reviews, so I'm happy to bring you the next chapter.**

 **You'll meet all three princes today, which is good. I feel like I mislead some of you in the tiny bit of description I gave. Most of you already seem to hate Cas, and I think I may have used the wrong word to describe him. You'll meet more of him today and you'll understand what I meant. Ok, he's a BIT of a playboy, but it's more like he's attempting to get one specific girl to love him, not tons.**

 **Jase's POV ended up being way longer than the Caspian's but I just wanted to post the chapter. It's midnight again. Don't ask why I write so late at night, lol. I'll give poor Declan a POV next chapter because I need to sleep. But, to be honest, his POV wouldn't have fit in with the angst in this chapter lol!**

 **Music for each POV (cause music influences the way I write):**

 **Jase's POV: "Ain't It Fun" by Paramore**

 **Cas's POV: "Cold in Ohio" by Jamie Lawson**

 ***Prince Jase, Heir of Animus***

Despite it being past eleven in the morning, Jase was still snoring. His dark brown hair stuck up at all angles and his arm was hanging off the side of his king-sized bed. In his mind, he knew he shouldn't be allowed to sleep so long. A maid would have usually come to wake him up by now... But any chance Jase got to sleep later than eight, he took without question.

Jase rolled over onto his side without waking up. The sun shone threw the gauzy curtains that overlooked the palace grounds of Angeles. There was warm sun still shining, despite the fact that it was late in September. Everything was peaceful in the warm sunshine and his bed was warm and so comfortable.

Well, almost everything.

The door flew open with a start, hitting the cream-colored walls behind it. Jase awoke with a start, rubbing his head. Blinking sleep out of his eyes, he turned to see who had entered so loudly. "Who the hell enters a room like that?", he grumbled, eyes narrowed in a glare at the offending person.

The shadows of two people, one much shorter than the other, stood. As Jase rubbed his eyes, he recognized the culprits as his younger brother and sister, Jonah and Joslynn. They stood smirking playfully in the doorway, apparently rather pleased with themselves. "I should have known it was you two." Jase muttered angrily, but he didn't seem to make much of an impression on his siblings who just smiled wider.

Joslynn, with her black hair trailing down her back in ringlet curls, looked like she'd been up for hours. Then again, Jase supposed she probably had been. Joslynn was the only morning person of the siblings, but even if she hadn't been, Jase had never known a person who could look so fresh and pretty at any time of the day. Both he and Jonah had discussed their fact that their sister might have a superpower in that regard, but as Jonah had put it, "What a waste of a superpower that would be."

Jase's eighteen-year-old brother looked far more like himself. Dark circles were still visible under Jonah's brown eyes and his hair looked like had been combed, but not particularly carefully. He was still on his feet, though, which one-upped Jase. Groaning, the eldest Prince pulled himself out of his warm bed and stretched.

"Good Lord, Jay," Joslynn laughed surveying her older brother and his room, "You look like you survived a tornado. And your room, sadly, didn't." Her green eyes were teasing, but Jase did have to agree that he was not the cleanest person ever. He'd had to tell the maids to stop putting things away. Despite the clutter and the craziness, Jase liked his system of throwing things everywhere. Organized chaos, he called it.

He grabbed a pillow off his bed and tossed it at his sister, who batted it away effortlessly. "Well, we all can't be as neat-freakish as you, Jos." He attempted to throw another pillow, but his aim failed him and the pillow hit the unsuspecting Jonah in the face.

"Hey!", his younger brother complained, but he smiled anyway. "You know I'm going to have to get you for that!", he said, raising his fists in what could be described as a menacing way if Jonah did not stand at only 5'7. Comparatively to Jase, who was 6'1, he was tiny. Joslynn was smaller and more petite than Jonah, but she was a girl and allowed to be.

"Like you stand any chance!" Jase jeered good-naturedly, lunging and grabbing his little brother in a playful headlock. Jonah elbowed him in the ribcage, but Jase refused to let go. Joslynn rolled her eyes and perched ladylike on the bed, but anyone could tell she wasn't too annoyed by her two crazy, older brothers.

After a minute of squabbling, Jase released Jonah, grinning happily as he knew he'd won. The loser's face wore a fake pout, but he wasn't too upset about losing.

"Not that I don't enjoy beating Jonah in wrestling or having my room insulted by you," Jase said, turning to face his sister. "But what are you doing here, anyway?"

"Mom said she has something to tell us." Joslynn said, shrugging nonchalantly. "She sent a maid to tell me to wake you and Jonah up and come down to breakfast. Though, why she hasn't had breakfast already at almost eleven is my question. It's not exactly like her to wait until we've all gathered to eat breakfast."

Jase nodded, agreeing with her. His mother was many things, but patient wasn't one of them. She was much more like Joslynn, up and ready to face the day by six in the morning. Often the two boys missed breakfast sleeping in late, and they dined in their rooms, instead.

Jonah muttered something under his breath, which Joslynn laughed at but Jase missed. "What?", he asked, not wanting to miss a good joke.

His brother shook his head still laughing while his sister explained. "Jonah said that mom probably has some evil intention about telling you two to wake up earlier, which is why she let you sleep in."

Jase grinned. It was true that their mother was often hypocritical, saying one thing but doing the opposite. She wasn't a bad mother by any means, but she was often confusing when she asked any of her children to do things. "Early to bed, early to rise, makes a man who might be doing the right thing in mother's eyes." He tried out a pun. Jase loved puns. They were so horrible and hilarious at the same time.

Joslynn stood while Jonah groaned. "Dude, if you're going to make puns again, we're leaving." The two started walking to the exit, smirking back at their older brother.

"Okay, I'm sorry!" Jase called as they left, and then turning to his closet. It really wouldn't do to go to breakfast in his pajamas if his mother was going to be there. Although, he thought with a grimace, it wouldn't be the first time it had happened. Joslynn had promised to never speak to him if he did it again. He chuckled at the thought of his kid sister. At fifteen, she was very sure of herself and confident as all get out. Jase wished he had some of her guts. He was going to be King, one day, and he wasn't even sure if he could order someone to pass him the pancakes, let alone to sentence someone to prison. Joslynn never seemed to second guess herself, and these days, that was all he seemed to do.

He emerged from the bathroom in a black suit with a black and white striped tie. He didn't bother grabbing his crown for a non-televised breakfast event, but he did run a comb through his hair. It looked nice enough, and at least the curly mess wasn't looking like a lion's mane, anymore. He straightened his tie in the mirror and plastered on a smile as fake as the bearskin rug on his floor. "Breakfast." He said with a sigh. "Why does it seem so much easier to not go?"

Pulling himself together, he backed away from his mirror and walked out of his room into the crimson-and-cream-colored hallways that were like so many others in the palace. Jase traced the familiar path down two flights of spiral stairs down to the dining room. He walked up to the ornate wooden doors and took a breath. Getting called down to breakfast with his mother was not usually a sign of a great day. It was a sign that things were probably not going his way.

He pushed open the door and entered. His whole family was seated at a dining table that could easily seat twenty people, and had on a few occasions. His mother was sitting facing the door at the head of the table, her dark hair pulled up in an elegant bun. She had a shocking resemblance to Joslynn, but her cheekbones were more pronounced and her green eyes had none of the teasing humor that his sister's eyes did. His father was absent, as usual, but his sister and Jacob were present, both sitting on the left side of his mother. Jase walked down and took his seat to the right of his mother, after kissing her cheek. He put his napkin on his lap and nodded to the waiter on his right, who brought a covered dish to his plate. Jase pulled off the cover to reveal his favorite, a steaming stack of blueberry pancakes with whipped cream.

There was no talking for a minute while Jase ate, before the elder Prince realized he was the only one eating. "What?" he asked, attempting a smile. "Do I have whipped cream on my face?"

His mother coughed. "Jase, we need to talk." His siblings looked back and forth between their mom and himself. They'd obviously been informed of what was going to happen before him, which he didn't really consider fair.

"I figured, somehow." Jase said curtly, attempting to be as polite as he possibly could in this type of situation. He took another bite of his pancakes, but they didn't taste nearly as good now. "Would you care to enlighten me to the news that all of you seem to know and not be telling me?"

His mother cleared her throat and his two siblings wouldn't meet his gaze. All three seemed at a loss for how to start this conversation, which did not bode well.

Joslynn, bless her heart, attempted to soften the blow. "Well...", she started. "No one's dead."

"Thank God!" Jase rolled his eyes in the most sarcastic way he could manage.

His sister shrugged in a "Well, I did my part." sort of manner and looked at her older brother. Jonah cleared his throat. "Yeah!" He said enthusiastically. "And there's no boring Senate meeting or anything."

The Queen glared at him. "Boring?" she challenged and Jonah looked down, ashamed. "Uh, I mean, there's no totally awesome Senate meeting, which is... A total bummer."

His mother simply sighed, but did not press the matter. "Jase, darling, I'll just say it already."

There was a pause.

"Or will you?" Jase said, wiggling his eyebrows at Joslynn and making her smile in spite of herself.

"It's about your Selection." The Queen finally said.

This left Jase more confused than he'd been in the first place. Of course, he knew he was having a Selection. It was a tradition for heirs in Animus to have one, following the tradition that their mother nation, Illéa, had started. It didn't really bother Jase to have one. He figured that the girl of his dreams was just as likely to be picked for the Selection as to be in the palace for a different event. But, it's not like he'd be heartbroken if had been canceled. Jase knew the war with Salutem was costing Animus millions of dollars and lowering the moral of everyone in the nation, and it wouldn't come as a huge surprise if he had to cancel it. It would be a little sad, but not a giant loss.

"Yeah, I'm going to need a bit more information." He attempted a grin, but he wasn't sure it was believable.

The Queen started to hesitate, but finally spit the information out at him. "The Princes from Salutem and Faylinn will be joining you, as well as girls from their countries."

Jase jumped to his feet. "Say what!?" he yelled, jumping to his feet. This was not acceptable! He was ok canceling his Selection. He hadn't complained once about anything. But this- this was unacceptable! Two strangers, strangers he hadn't even met and was, for God's sake, at war with, competing to find a wife in the same set of girls. "No!"

"Yes, Jase." Queen Jessamine said sternly, in a tone which made it very clear that there was to be no discussion about this. "This is happening! If we can prove that the heirs of the three countries get along, the nations might finally stop warring." Her eyes were soft, almost pleading, which was unusual for her. She softened her voice in an attempt to sweet-talk him. "Please, Jase. We can't afford to lose anymore people in this war."

He knew she was right, but this was so unfair. His anger, though, had deflated slightly. Jase took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. He grinned his teeth together. "Fine." He spat out at her, refusing to meet anyone's eyes. Throwing his napkin down and abandoning his pancakes, he strode away from the table. "I should go and prepare for the... Princes." He hissed on the last syllable and walked out of the room, ignoring the stares of his younger siblings and his mother's relieved smile.

The door slammed behind him, but Jase was already down the hallway and did not hear the sound.

 ***Prince Caspian, Heir of Salutem***

It was the sound of the door creaking slightly open that awoke Caspian. Abrille's reddish gold hair was slightly messier than it had been the night before, but even from behind, she was still the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his entire life. "Sneaking off, are we?" he asked, hiding the pain in his voice that she was going to leave without saying goodbye.

She turned, her makeup on her eyes still somehow perfect. Batting her long, dark eyelashes at him, she sidled up close to the bed and away from the door she'd been opening. "Oh, baby, you know I wouldn't if I wouldn't be missed by my family. If I don't get there early enough, they'll suspect I was with someone. Then it won't be long until they trace it back to us."

Caspian glared at her, knowing that her father, the head of the Salutem military, would be far too busy to even notice that his daughter was missing, let alone investigate where she went. "I'm not stupid, Bril. If you don't want to stay, I wish you'd just tell me. The kisses and cuddling and the spending the night can't soften everything."

Abrille looked aghast. "What exactly are you accusing me of, Caspy?" She widened her green eyes innocently, a technique she'd perfected over the many years of getting in and out of trouble. She fiddled with the strap of her light pink day dress.

The Prince sat up and grabbed her waist, pulling her into the bed and him. "I'm not accusing you of anything, Abrille," he was well aware of how close he was to the girl he loved and the fact he was wearing nothing on the top. But he wasn't an object to be used by some girl. He was a Prince, for God's sake, and the heir to the throne. Abrille came from a wealthy family, sure, but she could just as easily not. "I'm simply saying that I may be far more invested in this relationship than you are."

She rolled her eyes at him and put her lip into a mock pout. "More invested? You keep turning down my offer, if I remember correctly." She reached down and tried to seductively stoke his face, but he pushed her away and stood up.

Striding angrily around his room, he refused to meet her eyes. Now he was angry. "I'm not having sex with a woman who doesn't love me!"

The girl jumped up and yelled back at him, which was something most people wouldn't do with the crown Prince of Salutem. Abrille stood her ground, though. "Are you calling me some kind of prostitute? How dare you!?"

"If you didn't want to be called that, maybe you shouldn't keep bring up the idea!"

"Well, maybe you should take it as a sign of affection!"

"If it was a sign of affection," Cas hissed at her, "Why do you always leave before I wake up?"

She stared at him hard and long, anger clearly etched over her face. He hated to upset her, but he did not like to be used. Sure, the kissing was fun, but he was not that kind of a person. So, maybe he let her stay in his bed. But he hadn't ever done more than take his shirt off and he'd forbidden her for taking her clothing off.

He was not like his mother. He did not have random affairs.

Each time Abrille offered, though, it was harder and harder to say no. He was in love with her, he knew. She was always in his mind, the scent of her perfume always lingering on his skin. The girl was so beautiful, so fierce, so dangerous. Yet, so unreachable. The perfect mixture of seduction and cool detachment. And he was falling dangerously close to not being able to refuse her offer each time she asked.

Caspian was terrified of her. Terrified that she'd leave him.

Most of all, he was terrified of being exactly like the woman he'd tried his hardest to never become.

Abrille seemed to have no answer for that. She started to buckle her heels, ignoring him. Knowing he shouldn't anger her more but not able to stop himself, Caspian jeered. "Running away again, Cinderella? Oh, wait. Cinderella forgot her shoes and actually loved the Prince."

Her green eyes narrowed into such a death glare, the boy was surprised he didn't burst into flames on the spot. "How. Dare. You." she hissed, pure rage in her voice. This was a shock, honestly, to Caspian. He'd expected her to be upset, of course. He felt guilty accusing her of things like this, but it needed to be done. He wasn't a toy to be played with. He was a person with real emotions that didn't need to be strung along like a child. But, he'd expected Abrille to be at least someone hurt instead of just mad.

If she truly loved him, she'd be hurt... Wouldn't she?

"Tell me it's not true!" He shouted, aware that most of the castle could hear his voice and not caring in the slightest. Cas was more upset than he could remember being in a long time. He was always a little on edge, a little rambunctious. Even a little rebellious at times, yes. But no one, NO ONE, used him like that and got away with it. "Tell me you love me and you aren't just using me!"

She was starting to cry and that nearly broke his heart, but yet she didn't say what he wanted to here. Abrille didn't desperately plead that it was just an innocent mistake, her anger. She didn't plead with him not be angry. Most of all, she didn't tell him she loved him.

All she did was stare at him, tears leaking out of her big, green eyes. Why did she have to be so cute when she cried? Why couldn't she leave him alone? Why did she have to take his heart and confuse him?

Why couldn't she just tell him she loved him?

"Give me an answer!" He whispered, pleading her. He tried to grab her hand, to hold onto some part of her, but she turned and was out the door in a flash. One shoe on and one still in her hand, she bolted down the hallway as Caspian stood in the spot where she'd let him, arm still reaching for a hand that was no longer there. As he stared, the door swung and slammed back into place, obscuring his view of where the girl he'd loved more than anything else in his life had gone to.

"I think that's a pretty clear answer..." Cas mumbled, wondering why the sound of a door slamming was so much harder to face than the sound of her yelling. He turned away from the door, glad that it at least hid his tears from view.

If only he could hide them from himself.

 **Awwww my poor babies! I feel horrible for Cas and I'm the one who wrote him, lol. To clear something up, Cas has never actually had sex with any girl. He's taken his shirt off, but never more than kisses. He did, however, let Abrille sleep in the same bed with him, but they were not hooking up. They were just sleeping.**

 **I feel like Cas still might not be very popular, but I hope learning a little more about him helps though.**

 **Alright, I need sleep now! Thank you all again! Don't forget to submit and review!**


End file.
